Hive effect
by Fokusas
Summary: The inhabitants of Mass effect galaxy lived in peace, but then everything changed when the wraith attacked :D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello to my fellow readers. Those who don't know me I am big fan of Stargate and Avatar:The last airbender. Those who know me know what to expect :D Some of you may think you have already read this somewhere. Well, you will be right :D. I once again come to you with new idea. We know that reapers are big trouble for other races in mass effect universe. Lets have some fun with that and add more spice. How about wraith?! A hive or two will surely make things interesting to locals... and to reapers.**

 **Also here comes sacred line that almost all fanfiction have :D. I don't own neither Mass effect nor Stargate Atlantis. Let the mayhem begin!**

You should always be wary of newcomers! The council races learned that hard way several times, but always forgot about it after the danger passed. **They will learn it again!**

The civil war hit wraith pretty bad and things were looking bad for them, until one queen got her hands on couple ZPM modules that could enhance her hive ship power so that they could reach nearby Milky way galaxy within weeks instead of months or years and so preparation for their departure to new pastures had began. Three queens decided to join in alliance to reach those new feeding ground, but at same time when preparation took place, another plan was also in motion. One of queens, Beatrix, decided to take page out of Alteran history book. She planned to rebuild wraith population in another galaxy where there was no one so that they could make everything according to her vision. To do so she needed for main queen to trust her enough to give her ZPM, to do that she cooked plan how to persuade and get ZPM.

The Tau'ri, humans as they called themselves, were foreigners from other galaxy and they were effective to do so much damage even when they were so far from their home. What would they do if they were in their own galaxy and didn't need to travel for weeks just to get to Pegasus? The plan was that the main queen hive ship would spearhead invasion of Milky way, while at same time a cruiser would carry all materials needed to create foothold on that galaxy and also would provide initial food – humans – so that wraith wouldn't starve. The wraith expected to face entire flotilla of those damned Tau'ri vessels so they needed to properly prepare for this fight. So the main wraith queen let her most trusted ally to do that heavy lifting. Although another hive ship could provide bigger support and could carry more, but the main queen was also paranoid that she may face opposition.

The preparation was going good until Tau'ri learned of their plans and tried to foil them. All this happened because Beatrix leaked information to Todd who was mad that main queen stole ZPM from him. That was done so that main queen would be busy and wouldn't have time to deal with her betrayal and as was foreseen when Tau'ri learned about wraith plans they took decisive action. The mayhem was enough for Beatrix and her cruiser's crew to disappear and begin their journey to nearby miniature galaxy.

The cruiser was full to the brim with darts, building materials and of course humans. The humans suspended in stasis chambers made up more than three fourth of cargo space. They needed to be so numerous because the queen decided to populate new galaxy with them and to minimize the need to feed, the cruiser was only running with skeleton crew, since most of wraith were sleeping.

After weeks of traveling the wraith finally reached the outskirt of new galaxy and started the exploration of their new home. It took another several weeks to find suitable planet capable of sustaining human life since the outskirt was scarce of stars as it its typical for spiral galaxy. A star system was found that shown promise to rebuild what was lost to those damn Tau'ri. It contained only three planet, ocean world and two gas giants (without moons), with scarce recourses, and no stargates or any artificial constructs. It told that no one had yet discovered this place. So once ocean planet was determined to be capable of sustaining humans' life, the wraiths dumped all humans on planet surface. The soil was determined to be rich in minerals and could yield good harvest, capable sustaining huge human population. The chosen planet had two main mini continents separated by big oceans. A world capable to make starting point to recreate wraiths empire away from everyone. Humans were left on bigger of two continents with some of building materials and tools to help their populace settle in their new home. The wraiths at same time decided to put research and cloning facilities on smaller continent. It would take some time to set up everything up, but it was only small step in long term wraiths plan.

After cruiser unloaded all humans and building materials, it was time to start exploration of surrounding systems. It was discovered that there was nothing of note, either in resources, alien life forms, or artificial structures. To summarize everything it was dull place and would hamper any species progress to put any interest there, but it would make no difference for wraith since they don't have dependency on minerals because their ships were of organic origin and could be grown instead of being manufactured. All that was needed was just huge open place and some 'fertilizer', then Mother Nature and engineers will do the rest.

Following galaxy's spinal arm wraiths moved deeper into galaxy and found that this whole sector was devoid of life or exploitable resources. All that started to change when wraith started to detect communication signals from several distant systems. The wraith cruiser went to investigate and found damaged alien ship. There were obvious battle signs: one small wreckage and one damaged ship. The wraith detected that damaged ship still hold life signs and breathable air and decided to board it. The ship held the inhabitants of this galaxy and wraiths future meal: several strange avian like creatures with metallic external skeleton and strange creature in hermetic suit. It was apparent that bird-like creatures sustained some damage and were sluggish, most likely due to battle that this ship had with other ship, but the suited creature was healthy. It took several minutes for wraith to neutralize the crew of this vessel.

The wraith didn't want to stay in vicinity of battle in case more ships would arrive and instead decided to dock alien vessel with the cruiser and leave this place for another, more suited for investigations. The captured ship was treasure trove for information and helped wraith get the taste of their new meal. Of course they had to spend several weeks to understand how alien tech worked. All this time the unused crew of captured ship were put in stasis to prevent them from going bad. The suited creature, which they later learned was volus, was very helpful in providing all needed information after proper translation protocols were established. _If only he knew what terrible things would happen next_ , but it was only tip of iceberg.

Wraith got coordinates of one of the worlds that was like open buffet for wraith. After captured ship crew was no longer useful they served their primary function to wraith, which was food. It was learned that birdlike creatures were very difficult to feed on due to external metallic skeleton that greatly hindered feeding on them and because of that wraith had to reach and touch less armored parts of body like neck in order to properly feed. The suited creature also presented similar challenge since wraith had to liberate it from its suit, but after that it died before any wraith could feed on it properly. In long run this could cause some problem, but for now the wraith were hungry and several specimens were only small appetizer.

It was the night at planet when wraith cruiser exited hyperspace near planet those coordinates were recovered from captured ship. No one detected that danger came to claim them all. Then hundred darts descended on unsuspecting world. The atmosphere of planet was unable to sustain wraiths so they had to rely on darts to do all job, but that also means that no one would know how they looked. They were very careful in that. In several minutes one million of planets inhabitants disappeared in bright flashes of light without any trace. The wraiths were gone before anyone could answer call for help. The only thing inhabitants of this planet would tell will be that there was strange sound then their friends and neighbors would disappear in flashes of light.

The wraiths have harvested their first meal, but it wasn't as rewarding or satisfying since all specimens were of same Volus type. Those suited creatures skins would burst open when exposed to regular atmosphere and shortly they would die. So the wraiths named them 'canned popcorns'. Wraiths spent so much time among humans that they have adopted several words and cultures of humans. The volus was very hard to get out of their suits, but when it was done it provided almost nonexistent nutritional value. Eatable, but not something you could satisfy their hunger with. So after they were done experimenting on how properly open volus, it was decided to better use them as 'fertilizer' to grow new hive ship. After all what queen is without her hive ship?! The wraiths could wait a little bit more when there was whole galaxy for them to feed on.

The omnitools that were recovered provided better view on galaxy and just how tasty it all looked. The most important thing was that there were no pesky humans that could ruin their plans. The closest thing to humans was blue all female race named Asari. If it was right and those blue women could live for thousands years it would be real delicacy to taste them, but for now they could wait.

Wraith returned back to their new planet and fertilized ground with remaining volus, before seeding hive ship. Then they returned back and moved to other planet, those coordinates were retrieved from omintools, a planet rich with four eye specimens that should be easier to feed on; the terror had befallen one of batarian's colony. At first wraith captured only several subjects to test edibility of them, but after it was decided that they were tasty, the order to cull the planet was given. No one was spared! All inhabitants of planet were 'collected' and onboard cruiser. This was the first feast wraith had and they were very hungry. When Hegemony forces arrived to investigate why one of their terminus colonies went silent they found only silence and nothing more. The city was standing empty and only wind scattered dust and trash. Video records only shown screaming population, but their attacker remained mystery. The Hegemony decided to keep this incident secret and recolonize planet. No one needed to know that they were incapable of protecting their citizens or enforce law in Terminus.

More information was collected on inhabitants and their power structure. The Citadel council could squash emerging wraith empire in its infancy if wraith got too greedy and were discovered. Queen Beatrix decided that the change of tactics was necessary if they wanted to survive and prosper. Her wraiths had just got nice appetizer and if they played right, the rest of galaxy would be their main course. The four eyed freaks sated the hunger for now. There even were several Asari. Those blue skinned women were presented for queen and her command staff. It was proved right. Asari were so full of life that single individual could sate single wraith for millennium or dozen of wraith for smaller amount of time. It was truly delicious to feed on them. Now it was time for deception. Beatrix decided to play with Citadel council like predator plays with its meal before killing it. That required to find a planet capable to sustain wraith population and make it look like it was their homeworld, which could be close to Asari space, but would also contain one of those strange inactive devices that allowed inhabitants of this galaxy to travel the stars.

A new search started and one year later a suitable planet was found. It will be the biggest lie in galaxy. A place where wraiths came from or at least that's what everyone else will know. It will take wraiths whole age to build proper colony there to make it look like they lived there forever, but they could do that. The most of wraith population would be assigned planet side for construction. At same time the cruiser would look for lost or unsuspecting ships and capture them. Those mostly were of pirate or smuggler descent and no one would go looking for them. To look like regular residents of this galaxy, wraith also needed similar looking ships and knowledge of how to operate them. The crews of captured ships were pressed to work on new wraith 'homeworld' or eaten if they we good for nothing. Wraith in past have spent countless times hunting humans and knew how their architecture looked, but had no idea of how to build them so the buildings wraith workers built were all different and strange. At first it was decided to torn down everything, but later queen Beatrix decided to build on top of it and use captured aliens to build stuff for them. It was hard to find right men and women that had any knowledge of construction or engineering, but there was lot of time and the galaxy was full of them. The wraith just needed to capture them. It was ordinary that people would disappear in Terminus systems so no one moved a finger to investigate why it was so and instead wrote them off as slavers raids.

Just men and women doing construction work wasn't enough, they also needed construction materials and other supplies, but there was also way out. Pirates! Active pirate number in terminus systems decreased greatly because they all started to disappear and no one knew why, but piracy as whole remained same. There was still need for illegal goods or personnel to be transferred and with decreased number of 'contractors' the prices rose at same time encouraging others to take up such opportunity, and while there were still some pirates that preyed on cargo ships, now it was more profitable to move one huge cargo load that sit in one place and hope for prey. Even those that liked to blow ships up and collect loot after had something to do since with smuggler rush most of them earned enough money to hire proper escort force. The Hegemony used this as campaign to tell the rest of galaxy of how good they were enforcing law in this lawless place. The rest of galaxy, especially Citadel council, saw it all as someone uniting all pirates and getting rid of those that didn't want to join them, but all their investigations were met with brick wall. No one knew what was happening or who did it. Sometimes agents and even spectres wouldn't even return from their assignments. At same time Aria used this moment to cement her power over terminus systems and getting Eclipse tight under her grip. Jona Sederis disappeared at some point in Terminus systems and her left vacuum was quickly filled by Aria.

At this time you could simply categorize pirates in to two groups: those that dared to venture outside and got huge profit and those that were too scary to go there and instead decided to stay docked and wait for things to settle down. Omega being biggest watering hole also housed largest pirate and smugglers population and they all either drunk stuff provided there or caused the riots when there were no more stuff to drink. It was more profitable for Aria to import more booze and sell it for higher price than let those filthy people bash each other heads and wreck her stuff. Some even theorized that Aria may be the one that tried to unite Terminus systems. Now instead of traffic being dispersed all across Terminus systems, more or less, now more than ninety percent of all goods traffic and credits were going to Omega and making other Terminus systems either starve or pay even more to get the meager goods their population required or produced and if there were no one willing to buy the goods there also were no money to pay for new ones. The huge financial crisis befall entire sector.

Finally Council decided to send fleet to investigate it, but it didn't get any results. At same time pirates increased their attacks on council space. With the chaos in terminus systems and people disappearing left and right, it was safer and more profitable to attack council space than go against unknown bogeyman in terminus that would be certain death.

Several warlords tried to explore and expand their territory and influence in Terminus following Aria's model, but not all were so lucky, with some disappearing without trace and leaving their petty organizations leaderless. Lots of quarians never finished their pilgrimage, got lost and disappeared in Terminus systems.

When when wraiths were finishing to build their 'homeworld' and fleets, they learned that their worst enemy – humans – were also here. Luckily they were not Tau'ri, or it would mean end to wraith plans, but independent party that just entered galactic scene with the bang. Apparently some battarians had bright idea to open several dormant relays, but instead of finding empty space, they found humans who shown them what happens when you kick hornets nest. Battarian expeditions were forced to run from male asari looking species that was angry and ready to skin them.

If wraith knew something about humans it was that they could be cunning and unpredictable and capable of causing huge chaos and mayhem. Some of wraith advised that they should drop this deception and attack them before they got stronger, but queen's cold mind prevailed. They would ignore humans for now and continue with the plan. It would take several more years to complete homeworld, deception fleet and attack fleets. After all wraith were planning long term and no human would stand in their way when the right time has came. At same time newly built cruisers would continue to raid Terminus systems, capturing ships and food for the wraith. Several dozen female wraiths were born and raised at same time. The queen Beatrix was the single female and if she would die her entire race would slowly die with her. Additional females were part of long time plan for wraiths to succeed in this galaxy.

o0o0o0o

The time has finally come for wraith to introduce themselves to the rest of galaxy. A small fleet of oddly looking metallic – at least for wraith – ships were gathered and prepared to activate dormant mass relay. All aliens that were captured and forced to build facilities were eaten and all traces of them ever being here were removed. Now it all looked like regular homeworld for regular spiecies in this galaxy. For others it would look as if someone took battarians, turians, salarians and asary architecture and smashed it together into huge chaos. Like something batarians tried to do, but on even grander scale. Also the population that lived there was strange: ninety nine percents of all individuals were male and only single percent were female. All females were held in high regard and held commanding or leading roles and at same time were worshiped like 'queens', but there was only one true queen: queen Beatrix of Iratus kingdom. The old system, were there were sovereign queens commanding their own hiveships, was deemed flawed and was reformed into new order, where was only one queen with rest of females following her lead in strict hierarchic order. To cover their true name, wraith adopted the name of Iratus as name of their species. After the first hive ship was built, it was devised that it will be better to build dozen cruisers to make raiding more efficient instead of another hive ship and also because smaller colonies didn't had huge population or protection. Wraiths didn't want to scare the rest of galaxy just yet and with dozen cruisers they could hit dozen targets at same time.

Wraith cruiser towed scoutship to citadel space where it exited near inactive mass relay, leading to their new 'homeworld' was located and after finishing its job retreated several light years to observe and provide support if needed. Now all rest upon those several brave wraiths, whom were put in to that small tin can, to make future bright for the rest of wraiths. The ship set course toward active mass relay leading deeper into asari space in case initial contact wouldn't be made in this system. They didn't need to wait for long and after several hours were intercepted by sectors patrol, which consisted mostly of asari, as it was expected.

"Unknown ship please identify yourself or we will be force to stop you." Asari voice sounded through coms.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think about our newest citadel race? They are isolationist and pacifist like rare. I almost could bet that their decision making skills are slower that elcor moving from one part to other. So far we have had only formal meet and greet event and introduction treaty signed, that recognizes them as sovereign Citadel race." Tevos exhaled and looked at other councilors. This was private meeting so anyone could be more liberal in what they could say.

"Isn't this what asari normally do? You debate every single tiny bit before coming to conclusion and by that time someone else takes the offer. Krogan rebellions are good example of how long it took for you to do something, and when you have finally decided to do anything we were killing krogans left and right for years." Newly appointed turian councilor Sparatus replied to Tevos. "You long lived species take so long to think things through that someone could die in the process. No offence to my salarian friend."

"None taken. The Iratus claims to live as long as krogan or asari so it's no surprise that they take so much time. Them being isolationists and smallest space faring race make things even worse. It's normal that they want to protect their people from foreign influences. That being said I would like to repeat my previous question about my dearest asari being related to them. It's almost mirror image to your race. According to data that we received and that my operatives have analyzed there are lots of similarities. Too much to my liking! Make me question strong hiding relationship between Asari, Humans, and Iratus." Councilor Morpiz started to speak.

"So what did your STG found?" Tevos asked. She knew that salarians knew more about her race that even she knew, after all salarians like to win their wars before they started.

"Iratus lifespan is around same as Krogan or Asari according to data provided to us. Need more data to check this. Similar body structure. Some of STG speculate that Iratus could be middle ground between Asari and Human. They have same fur called hair on top of their heads, but it's not as thick as humans and is almost always white for males although it's way longer that what regular humans have, by at least twice the size, but if they live for so long its natural that they have it longer. Females tend to have more hair that is black or purple too. You can basically discern their gender by their hair color: if its white or no hair, its male, other way it's female. Their skin has similar shade to asari that make us question if they aren't your lost other half. Needs live subject for further study, but with their refusal to leave their homeworld, it make it hard to procure." Morpiz started to read the report from his omnitool.

"I am sure by the time we are reading you have already ordered some STG to do so." Sparatus interjected.

"Blasphemy! We do no such things. That would be violation of citadel laws. Continuing on, their population consists of ninety nine percents of all individuals to be male and only single percent to be female. Someone would expect that males would rule their society but it's the opposite. All high post are being held by female iratus with the queen ruling over them all. The males are content with that and consider all females to be worshiped like queens. Their homeworld close proximity to Asari space further reinforces idea that iratus may have split from Asari sometime in the past. Proteans suspected as main culprit. Needs further study.

They consider themselves to be ultimate pacifist and to have no crime for thousand years, yet they still maintain police force." Morpiz looked at Sparatus. "They expect us to import some crime for them. It's bunch of males and we all know how males act. My turian friend is good example of it. Analyst believes that they are pacifist not because they like it, but because they have to. Their reproduction cycle last for several years add that new individuals needs twenty years to get to adulthood and with so few females, any serious conflict could leave their population decimated, especially if females are hurt. Now I know what you think. Anyone could conquer them in their current state and Turian would like to have new client race, but that would hurt your reputation very bad. There are other ways to bend them to our will. Diplomatic ways. Economy. Being smallest space faring race their economy can be easily overpowered in several years span. I believe Asari are already executing that strategy. Lots of asari are fascinated with the idea that iratus could be their missing other half and are immigrating to iratus homeworld in huge masses. With more people living there, it will require more jobs and that will need more money to pay them. Operative expect that with current imgration rate Asari may overpower Iratus economy in ten year max. And that bring us to other point. We had bunch of males locked down on one planet, but now there are lots of asari maidens shaking their ass and boobs left and right and that lead us to conclusion. Baby boom is imminent. The real question is who we will have. Old truth says that anything that pops out of asari is asari no matter what's the father. But if iratus is similar to asari in that case, we may see first interspecies descendants or complete iratus babies. Needs more data. With the amount of asari moving in we shouldn't have to wait for long to get it." Morpiz was reading the report.

At same time Tevos was playing with her omnitool. She already knew about asari moving in droves to get into iratus homeworld. It was common thing for asari to do so when new race was discovered. What concerned her was that there was lack of physical contact between her race and iratus. Normally when the first contact with new race were made an asari would mindmeld with newly discovered race so that they could learn their language. It was simple and effective diplomatic move. You needed to know what to say before offering or demanding something. It also have an ulterior motive: trained specialist could also download all knowledge about this new race and all their secrets without anyone discovering that she do it and with that newly accrued knowledge it let asari to easier manipulate other race because they knew what newcomers needed or if their were need they could impose restrictions to force to deal with them. That was the main reason why all diplomatic teams had asari attached to them to do the mindmeld and "learn" the language. It was also disappointing that since the contact was made in asari space, there was no opportunity for mindmeld even when there was bunch of trained asari around. Iratus already knew how to properly communicate with the rest of galaxy and refused mindmeld under pretext that there is nothing to be gained from it. Several asari tried to do covert mindmelds by "accidentally" touching iratus crew, but all attempts were in vain since the link couldn't be established or the subject was actively blocking them. This also had side effect that without any knowledge of who they were asari had little to offer to them. The high circles of Matriarchy proposed to roll with standard asari migration, but this time there will be lots of trained specialist those orders were to get this data by initiating mindmeld with locals and to avoid any conscious or unconscious mental block, those asari would use one of the oldest trick in their entire history: seduction. Mindmeld worked at best when asari was intimate with the subject, during sex all walls that were normally unmovable would tremble and break and at same time would let asari read their subject as an open book. In Tevos mind it was just a planet full of dicks that never experienced sex, so it shouldn't be hard to find anyone who would want to have sex with pretty asari. After all everyone loved asari. The asari hypnotizing gaze had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all! So without thinking too much about it Tevos signed and gave her approval for operation "sex on the beach" to commence while at same time chuckling at that silly name.

But it wasn't as silent as she thought and now two pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Do you think it's funny?" Sparatus asked Tevos angry. "Entire turian patrol fleet was held hostage by younger race shoveling their warship guns at us because Batarian made them mad."

"Oh you still not over it, Sparatus. Just drop it already. Believe me and the rest of galaxy didn't **laugh** when the biggest and meanest military force was threatened by small younger race. Not at all." Tevos giggled silently. Looks like this turian was still not over the things that happened with humans several years ago.

"We were discussing military capabilities of Iratus and how they would compare with Asari, Human, and Turians." Morpiz answered unasked question when he looked at Tevos.

"Military, I have already read report about it and will leave it to you boys. Now if you excuse me I have important republic business to deal with. Tell me if you find anything **new** about our newest guests. I am most intrigued in them." Tevos bowed and left inner council chambers while still silently giggling.

"This thing wouldn't have happened if Terminus weren't extra ugly lately and lot of asari crying out that Turian didn't do their job to protect them from it." Sparatus sneered.

"You will learn to deal with it my young friend. In your current state you have lowest effective military strength since all your forces are spread so thin to protect against greatly increased terminus activity. It's good thing that batarians broke the law and met the humans. The observation we had of them these several years show us that their military force is on the rise and if Batarian's haven't opened inactive relay, the Humans would have done it from their side and with even greater military force and since we know how you like to serve the law you may have been the ones to anger them and that could have made even worse insult for you. Maybe even sparking galactic conflict in the process and asari would show the galaxy how good they are at diplomatic or how bad you are at military stuff." Morpiz looked at his college. "Instead of looking at humans as your enemies or rival, you should look at them as your friend. You both like military, discipline and guns, but most importantly you like to put guns in other people face. It's perfect match!"

"But we don't like to get those same guns put in our faces. The Hierarchy was actively planning to recall our fleets from border and let asari getting screwed by Terminus so that we could go to pacify humans for good." Sparatus fumed.

"I know. But the smarter minds have prevailed and so you have to prevail over your anger. Human can be useful. We are planning to give them some of Attican Traverse so that they could border Terminus and since Humans like to protect their space with their own spaceships. It means less turians will be needed to protect against Terminus and less turians will die doing so while at same time effective human military strength will be decreased since they will have something to worry about. Think about humans as renewable manpower source. Good to fill ranks of foot soldiers while we order them around." Morpiz tried to reason with Sparatus.

"You might be right, but that doesn't mean I have to love them." Sparatus replied. "Asari got pacifist race that they can easily subvert, while we got their militaristic cousins to deal with. I feel elated about it."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Toph secret intelligence report. Operative Br'ocoli to Asari republic._

 _Subject: Partial success of operation Sex on the beach._

 _The infiltration of Iratus society was complete success. Our group arrived as group of tourist and quickly dispersed in their cities. Intelligence prediction that they would worship us like queen was correct and should be exploited to the max. Each male iratus hold females as 'queens' and are very kind and pleasant to them that sometimes they can go out of their ways to please them. Using and acting on this new information we can subvert them even faster than it's predicted, but I also have to note that they held their queen as highest of all females and would actually refuse to do anything that would displease or disobey her orders,... for now. Suggest starting talks with queen instead of trying to remove her. All iratus subjects expressed deep protective feelings toward her that may make them turn hostile to anyone that would dare to harm her and at same time put huge dampener to our plans. Diplomacy was always our strong side and we should leave barbaric ways to our barbaric saliaran friends._

 _All subjects shown great psychological resistance to any mindmeld or sexual advance at first, but after several weeks and dozen bottles of human brandy mixed with thessian tea I finally managed to complete my objective and bed one of their kind. Iratus kingdom has no production of alcohol of any kind, and it should be exploited to the max as one of mean to subvert them economically. There is short window before this information will leak and other species, primary volus, will try to move in to secure this lucrative spot. Due to my last assignment in human space I had box of human brandy that when mixed with thessian tea was welcomed as gift from goddess herself. Thessian vine should have similar effect on local populace._

 _All mindmeld attempts with subject failed even when we were in the middle of sex and tell us that they have strong mental fortitude. Further attempts are needed on other subjects to check if it was solo person that was strong or they as race have strong mental resistance. But sex … sex was divine. Test subject shown strong physical condition and could go on forever and pleasure me. We spent all night having sex, but it felt like I spent entire age doing nothing, but sex. It was so exciting and pleasing that I didn't want to stop or go anywhere. Next morning after that wild night I felt so tired like I aged entire hundred years in one day. I also looked same, but week of good meal and lots of liquids helped to recover completely. I guess my body wasn't ready for so much fun and got into shock. In the mean time when I was recovering from best sex of my life, I lost connection with other operatives, but if they had similar success they may be experiencing similar condition. This operative predicts that when the word of Iratus being best sex partners, any asari could have in galaxy, starts to spread, asari immigration to their world should double at minimum. Will try rougher methods to extract needed information, but it will take more time._

 _P.S. Several Ardat-Yakshi were spotted arriving to Iratus world, suggest sending justicars to deal with them before they start causing trouble."_

Tevos finished reading report and could only think what kind of nonsense this was. It was also full of mistakes. There were no races strong enough to resist mindmeld and all barriers crumbled when beautiful asari were pleasing their subjects. It was old as galaxy truth. Everyone loved asari and couldn't resist them. Tevos pondered on this subject and decided that it was just a fluke. She reread report and looked for anything of value that didn't linger on border of craziness. There was no way miss O'ta in one night felt like she was having sex for hundred years and got so exhausted she grew older same time and then after week recovered from it. _Yep, complete nonsense._ Tevos knew that operative Sal O'ta, code name Br'ocoli, was hypersexual, some may even think she was nymphomaniac (or maybe even Ardat-Yakshi, but all test were negative), but when it came to seducing other species, she was one of best candidates when you needed job done quickly. At same time miss O'ta didn't shown to have any skills to write any decent report and normally would rant about her success in bed. So it was no surprise here. Also this was the first report Tevos got from operatives sent on this 'delicate' mission. Most likely other hadn't any success worth noting yet. Tevos would have ignored this report completely if it was just another rant about how good sex was, if not for other helpful detail. The lack of alcohol industry looked like strange thing, but also good opportunity to exploit and it would help greatly to fasten subversion of this race. So she wrote and sent note to ambassador to use thessian vine to help pursue better mutual cooperation. Maybe the alcohol was the key that would unlock doors and let them finally sign all important treaties that were stalling for long time. Tevos also made sure to send note to order of justicars to fix their resident problem before it threatened to hamper their efforts and put asari in bad light as homicidal aliens that could kill with their mind.

o0o0o0o

"We have a problem! Asari are even bigger whores that we have predicted and take advantage of our male population. Some asari even openly suggest that they want to have sex or do any other lewd things to entice our male population to let asari to have sexual contact with them." Operative Spark presented her report to queen Beatrix and her council. "Those females take advantage of our ingrained teachings that females should be worshiped, but Asari are also food and some of our males are too excited to taste them so what asari think would be a pleasurable night spent having sex, suddenly turn into their last night when they are fed upon. We already have twenty reported corpses, but that number is expected to grow as more asari would immigrate to our world. Some asari manage to survive feeding attempts and were needed to be put down, but it's only matter of time before anyone notices our nature. Salarian STG operatives were seen operating in our world and could cause great trouble. We are still not ready for galaxy to learn truth about us."

"Yes, the males are very vulnerable to asari shaking their boobs and ass all around them. The outfits they wear are too exposing to our liking and distract some males, but they still try to contain their urge, although it's hard when you didn't feed for long time." Female wraith agreed.

"I say we should use them. If they come to us and want to have sexual relationship with us, then we can use it to our advantage, but we will need to regulate this thing. I am thinking about something humans call brothel. We could say that asari act uncultured and cause chaos in our society and suggest that if they want to have any sexual relationship they should go there instead of doing it in public space and disrupting peace and quiet. Not only we could get extra revenue, but it could also act as dinning place. If we drain only several years from asari they would never notice and with food available at hand's reach we will not need to worry about anyone completely draining asari and the needs to dispose of corpse." Dawn proposed.

"I see where you are going. Maybe it's time we start to build our worshiper cult. I agree to concept and will order for it to be implemented. If we hold asari as cattle we could divert more resources to grow our fleet instead of rotating and feeding our population. That being said how is progress on fleet?" Queen Beatrix asked her council who was mainly made of females, but there were several males too.

"Fleet growth goes as planned. We currently have seeded two new hive ships that are expected to complete in four years, but with more food provided we can halve that time. Our current fleet contains 3 hives, two of them currently lack crew and are standing mothballed in orbit, and 10 cruisers. 10 more cruiser are planned to be seeded when fertilizer becomes available." Commander Fury responded.

If someone were in same chamber as queen and her council, it would be surprised or unsure of what is going since everyone just stood, but no one moved or talked and after several hours left chamber. That was exactly what hidden STG bug camera saw. The team, that planted it there sometime ago, was already long time dead. It made only light snack to guards serving in palace.

o0o0o0o

Sparatus was writing report to Turian hierarchy when councilor Morpiz entered his cabinet.

"It's good that I have found you here, Sparatus. I have something that would interest you." Morpiz has greeted his fellow council.

"Yes, what can I do for you Morpiz? I thought you will be packing your stuff before you finally retired." Sparatus stood up to greet Morpiz.

"I am nearing my life end and Union decided to replace me with newer candidate, but before that I want to share something that disturbs me greatly. You can call it old age paranoia, but the video I am going to show you speak more that I could explain." Morpiz tinkered with his omnitool while approaching Sparatus. "If anyone asks, you didn't see this video and me and Salarian Union will deny any claims about it."

"So what's so special about this vid?" Sparatus asked when his curiosity was peaked. It's not every day old STG operative would come to share secret with you and if he thought that was worth the risk it should be something important.

"This vid is from STG team spotter that overlooked operation to accrue Iratus subject for our testing." Morpiz replied before starting to play video. "Operation was somewhat successful, but two STG teams of five members each were lost in process. And that was only against single individual!"

The video began playing with casual STG infiltration and taking position. Everything worked as planned and teams took their designated places, while spotter took high ground to get better view of surroundings and warn teams if the need would arise. Iratus male appeared in dark street and walked blissfully unaware of what will happen several minutes later. Then when the timing was right taser shoot at him and tried to electrocute him. Iratus male fell on ground and didn't move. One STG team appeared nearby and tried to take him, and that's when things started to go nuts. Iratus male woke up, grabbed one salarian by the chin and lifted him into the air. Several seconds later there was poof and its head exploded. Remaining salarians tried to draw their tasers and shoot iratus, but they were to slow and died several minutes later.

Second team was alerted to first team's position and came with real weapons drawn. They saw first team dead and opened fire on iratus male who dropped dead salarian and charged his attackers while at same time ignoring bullets that ripped into his flesh. Several minutes later iratus closed the distance, extended his arm and grabbed one of salarians face and after several seconds there was pop when salarian's head exploded and his dried corpse was tossed at other salarians who seeing that bullets did little damage tried to scramble for cover. The corpse collided with two salarians and knocked them out. At same time iratus male charged and knocked other two salarians out and did something that couldn't be seen because it was obstructed by boxes. The battle was quickly over. Iratus male exited scene while dragging two unconscious salarians while gripping their horns.

"Bloody hell!" Sparatus shouted after seeing it.

"My thoughts exactly! That thing charged line of fire like it was krogan on blood rage and survived full barrage! The spotter was too shocked to do anything and just stood where he was. This makes us wonder if they are not some strange Krogan/Asari crossbreed. Maybe prothean tried to create superwarior race? Need more data!"

"Well I knew you were somewhat cowardly, but if spotter pushed the trigger nothing like that would have happened." Sparatus stated after he recovered from shock.

"It's too late to think what would have happened. The spotter managed to collect blood samples after he recovered and they confirm genetic similarity to Humans and Asari, but strangely there are no krogan DNA. If this race is capable to impregnate asari or any other non iratus female and make them give birth to Iratus/Asari hybrid, baby boom may be worse than krogan rebellion, because those things are not brutes, but also use their brains while maintaining strength and regeneration of krogan. You need to be prepared for that."

"Good luck with that. Tevos is doing anything to lick their asses and get then sign treaties. I also got my hands on intelligence that iratus are some kind of sex giants and asari immigration is increasing." Sparatus replied to Morpiz, who turned off video and moved toward exit while mumbling "need more data."


	4. Chapter 4

Tevos and the rest of matriarchs were getting more and more concerned about current situation on Iratus homeworld. The only reports that they got were from operative Br'ocoli and they were filled with bunch of nonsense. It was already half year and no one else reported in. At first Tevos thought that her girls were having so much fun that they had no time to report back, but as time passed that thought was replaced with another one that screamed that something bad has happened there. The matriarchy decided to make investigation in this matter and recover all their agents or anything that was left of them in case they had perished due to some unknown reason. So now Tevos was running through the list to find right candidate or candidates for such important mission and finally decided whom she should assign it, spectre Vasir should do it. Tevos composed short message, attached all collected data and sent it to her favorite spectre.

One week later Tela Vasir arrived on Iratus and went to meet with the only operative that was still in contact to get the first feel and updated information about current situation. She found miss O'ta having pleasurable conversation with one of many iratus males that inhabited this planet.

"I don't know what surprises me more: you being here or still having all your clothes and not having sex in some dark corner." Vasir greeted O'ta with a smirk.

"Come and join me Tela. You could use a good company. Running around galaxy and beating bad guys can be so exhausting. You need to take some time to care for your well being too." Sal replied with same smirk and kissed iratus.

o0o0o0o

"Valern, have you settled already or do you need assistance. I know several asari that would gladly help our new councilor acclimate to new surroundings." Sparatus greeted new salarian council, who has arrived several hours ago.

"I am thankful for your hospitality, but would like to explore it all on my own." Valern greeted Sparatus.

"Did your predecessor tell you about our recent projects?" After each side exchanged pleasantries, Sparatus decided to go to point and try to milk salarian out of any new interesting data he may possess.

"As a matter of fact, he did and I have some new ideas. It would greatly help us if you decided to cooperate with us. While technically we don't need your help, but if you decided to help Salarian union it would greatly help Turians too." Valern sat on chair and started to mess with his omnitool.

"I must say you peaked my interest. What have you planned?" Sparatus sat on nearby chair and put two bottles on nearby table.

"Batarians!" Valern exclaimed and mean looking batarian's hologram appeared nearby.

"What does those slaving fools has to do with anything? I heard they were head butting with humans about Attican Traverse and similar krogranshit." Sparatus expressed his opinion about four eye freaks. His own opinion was that they should have never left their planet and stayed there forever instead of causing lot of shit throughout galaxy and as always Turians had to clean the mess after them.

"The Union decided that instead of sending our well trained men to die it will be better to use those dumbasses as cannon fodder. Iratus already managed to build up reputation of being best partners in galaxy and I am sure there is huge demand in Hegemony, but because all iratus are on one planet deep in Citadel space, their slave fleets can't reach them." Galaxy map with several points of interest replaced batarian's hologram that was currently projected from Valern's omnitool.

"You are planning a raid, didn't you? And it will be a big one too?" Sparatus examined galaxy map and recognized several points that were highlighted.

"Yes, that's where you are going to come in, Sparatus. We need Hierarchy to turn blind eye on batarians and let them pass through these highlighted mass relays unopposed when we give signal. We could give batarians your patrol schedule, but some brave fool may decide to play hero and die and that would be bad for turians." Valern explained his plan to Sparatus.

"What it is for us in this deal if we alter our patrol schedule?"

"For you … well … that last incident with humans put you in bad light and now you have good chance to fix it. We let battarian slavers get to Iratus unopposed and do their dirty work but after its done. Turian fleet could enter the system and wipe out all battarians. They will be so deep inside our territory that we could easily lock out all exit points and crush them. This time instead of looking like invaders, Turians will look like liberators." Valern continued to explain the plan and noticed that Sparatus face changed from disgust to smile.

"Yeah. We could use good public relationship campaign. I think I could get a reporter crew on one of our dreadnoughts that would accidentally answer distress call. It would make nice show! " Sparatus poured some liquid into two glasses from the bottles he has brought with him. "To batarians! May their deaths bring us fame and honor!"

"May their deaths bring us new test subjects to play with!" Valern replied and rouse glass up before drinking it.

"So when do you think this spectacle will take place. I need to know exact time and date to properly prepare for the show." Sparatus asked after drinking his drink.

"I will personally tell you when it will be. Thanks for your cooperation. I can see that we can do great things in the future."

"Just don't tell Tevos about it or she may kick us through airlock for the things we plan and how it would mess with her own plans." Sparatus stated before standing up and leaving.

o0o0o0o

"So what brings you here, work or relaxation? Knowing you it most likely will be work, on the other hand Iratus already got some reputation that you may decide to test it out for yourself." Sal O'ta asked Tela Vasir when they were alone in her apartments.

"I don't see why I can't do it both. The matriarchy decided to end this operation and ordered for me to find and bring back everyone involved in it. That includes you too." Spectre made her plan known.

"Damn! I love this place. It will be hard to leave it and all that fun I have here."

"Orders are orders. Do you have any new or updated information about other operatives and where I could find them." Vasir asked O'ta.

"No one contacted me and I was too busy to check how anyone was doing, but I can provide you with the list of 'Guest houses' and where to find them. Since our delicate objective those places are most likely to bring any results to your search. After iratus opened those places it become very easy to do it with multiple subjects, but I must warn you that after the first time you may feel so exhausted that it will make hard for you to continue the search."

"I have read about that, but unlike some of us, I am not some weakling and could easily spar with krogan! One night with iratus male will not make any negative impact on me." Vasir flexed her arms. "I am Strength and beauty combined in one." Sal could only snort at it.

o0o0o0o

Vasir spent entire week traveling from place to place, but all leads were already cold and it frustrated her to no end. Another week ended and it was still no results. She has visited half of 'Guest houses' on the list, but neither the staff working there nor local asari visiting those places could give any valuable information about her missing subjects. Some of local iratus said that they saw one or another missing asari mostly because it was hyper attractive or sexual and … men were men… everyone liked cute asari ass, but couldn't say where they saw it or where that asari went saying that she disappeared in the crowd or that they were so distracted by her beauty that they didn't see anything, but her and ignored all other details. As for the asari, those girls were too busy with local men and trying to drag them in bed to check if the rumors were right. Even if she got any direction where to look, all leads were already cold when she got there. Vasir liked to win, but current lack of progress was making her uncomfortable. She also heard lots of asari talking how good it was to be with iratus and that didn't help at all. Finally frustration built up so high that she needed to release it and she couldn't beat locals no matter how much she wanted. The Asari ambassador warned her that locals still haven't signed treaty recognizing Council and Spectre authority and any violence against locals can be huge dampener and would defeat the purpose of why she was assigned this task or in other words she had to play nice and dandy or she will have her ass of chopping block. That being said she had to resign to other available option and check just how correct all those rumors about iratus males being best bed partners in the world. Vasir had to give credit to miss O'ta. She had the list of all best 'watering holes' (that's how Guest houses were called by asari on Iratus) in this planet.

It was easy to find a guy, too easy in Tela's mind, but maybe that was the purpose of these so called Guest houses and the local males knew all right moves that make asari squeak with pleasure. One action led to other and it didn't take long enough to get naked in bed for some fun and damn they were even better that those rumors told about them. It was only her bad luck (or good luck) that several minutes after she got all naked in bed with the guy, the wall next to her exploded and naked asari shoot through it, soon after that entire building was shaking and trying not to cave in. Vasir and her partner stopped their activities and observed the damage. The naked asari, that just a minute flew inside, jumped on her feet and started to glow blue, usual indication of biotics coming to life and preparing to fight anyone. Soon after that another asari, this one in full armor, entered through the hole inside the wall and started to glow blue too. Vasir recognized this one and her instincts screamed trouble, for here was no one else but battle hardened justicar standing just a few feet preparing to level this entire building if actions called for it. The justicars appearance also told that that naked asari most likely was Ardat-Yakshi for there was no other ways why justicar would be here. Both asari engaged in biotic duel and the room started to tremble again. Vasir understood that the faster this shit ended the sooner she could return back to her activities and decided to help finish this deal even if justicar don't requested her help. Tela glowed blue and lashed with her biotics at naked asari who was caught offguard and hit nearby wall making hole inside it. The justicar used this opportunity to get upper hand in this engagement and soon after that she was looming above her target who was still shaken from recent attack.

"This will end here, Morinth!" Samara loomed adobe her daughter and prepared to end her misery, but something hit her and she fall unconscious on the floor. Vasir, who was standing nearby, noted how blue ball hit justicar and forced her to fall back. She turned around only to see similar energy ball fly at her. It was already too late to evade it and she also fall on the ground. Two wraith were standing on the opposite side with their stun pistols raised and moved toward fallen asari group. They had explicit orders to arrest all asari that were causing chaos and trouble in their dinning establishment.

 _"_ _You will need to find another subject to feed on"_ one of guard wraith mentally addressed unlucky guy who got his main course taken away before he could feed on it. The guard noted that Morinth was recovering and shoot her to make sure she didn't cause any unneeded resistance and then they picked all asari and carried them out. The poor sap could only look at the huge hole that was in his room, before he dressed up and went to look for replacement.

o0o0o0o

Samara woke up in a cell and looked around. She wanted to know how she got here or where her target was. Crude walls didn't offer her any answer except that it wasn't Morinth who put her here; because she was sure that her daughter wouldn't hesitate to end her life if she had the choice.

"Come Asari! You have some explanation to do!" Iratus voice sounded nearby forcing Samara to turn and face them. At same time it answered how she ended here. Iratus had no understanding how to build anything and she could easily escape this place, but Samara decided against it. There was no need to use violence when the words could be useful too. Her code allowed for her to suspend her duties for one day. Samara exited her cell and followed pair of iratus males at same time noticing that they both carried small pistol sized weapons strapped to their side. Another pair of guards behind her told her that they were taking this thing serious. She was briefed that they can be as strong as krogan, but she had faced krogans before and it wasn't an issue.

Samara was led to hall where she noted female iratus standing with two males before her person of interest who was kneeling on the floor, Morinth. There were also two armed guards at her back. Samara was led to the same spot before female iratus to start the hearing.

"Your savage use of biotics destroyed entire wing in one of most prestigious Guest house and caused millions of credits of public damage and we still don't count damage caused to residents health of our and guest species. What explanations do you have for this outrageous rampage?" Female iratus demanded answers from two asari.

Before any asari could answer this question, the door leading out of hall opened and another asari entered it.

"I am sorry to disturb your hearing, but I am here to represent Asari you have in your custody." Newcomer announced and stepped forward to speak with female iratus.

"Ambasador!"

"Miss Spark!" Both females exchanged pleasantries and seeing that there will be no better time, Morinth decided to speak too.

"Self defense! I was having pleasurable evening when I was suddenly attacked and had to defend myself."

"Morinth is known Ardat-Yakshi. She will kill your populace, cause chaos and mischief. It's my duty as justicar to take her out." Samara spoke soon after that.

"I am very sorry that my species problems caused so much disorder here on your peaceful world. Ardat-Yakshi is our species scourge and we try to deal with it as best as possible. Most of time affected populace stays on our worlds safe and protected. I can assure you that such things wouldn't happen again. All justicar are briefed to use minimal amount of force necessary to cause as little damage to locals when they are sent to foreign world and I can assure that such thing wouldn't repeat itself ever again. If you release them to my custody Asari government is willing to cover all cost to repair any damage inflicted on public property or health." The ambassador started to sing her song. Morinth looked around and noted that things were going downhill. It was only question of time before she will be handled back and executed for all fun she had after she escaped monastery and now that her real identity was revealed, she will be put on tight guard before being handled out. She needed to think of ways to get out of this situation alive and propose alternative before anything was decided. She liked this place. The disability to mindmend with local populace made her overflowing desire to have sex easily sated because she didn't needed to hide body after each night and she actually started to think about settling down somewhere here. That's was one of main reasons why it was so easy for her mother to track and find her. She has never spent so much time in one place.

"I request asylum! If you handle me to my government I will be executed on spot. Surely, you, such pacifist race, who value life, wouldn't do such horrendous thing as condemn others to die." Morinth interrupted dialog between two females.

"Due to her special condition and crimes inflicted on others, Morinth can't be left to stay free and should answer for them. After asari is diagnosed with such condition she is represented with two choices: to stay the rest of her life locked in monastery or end her life. Morinth escaped monastery and left trail of bodies anywhere she went." Ambassador changed her tone.

"Yeah,I get it, I wasn't the saint my mother wanted to be, but you can't blame me for trying to live my life instead of being locked, but if I need to I will take iratus prison any time instead of asari. They don't have death sentence and don't die if I try to have sex with them." Morinth countered her.

"I know my daughter pretty well and no prison would contain her!" Samara decided to inject her opinion.

"Why don't you build one of those monasteries here? I am sure lots of girls like me would be way happier here and I myself would even help to build it with my bare hands if you decided to spare and let me stay here." Once those words escaped Morinth's lips she noted how ambassadors look changed as if some new idea born there.

"I have never imagined that you would want to stay in monastery! I pretty clearly remember you telling that no one would put you inside one of those horrendous places!" Samara stated with disbelief.

"It's a wonder how persuasive iratus can be when I don't need to worry about my special case since it has no effect on them. You should try one for yourself, it may help you to release all that build up anger and frustration, mom." Morinth smirked at her mom.

"Ardat-Yakshi monastery…" Ambassador T'liepa mumbled for herself. It was unheard to even try and build those facilities anywhere else but only on asari soil and no one thought other way. It was asari problem and asari should deal with it, but now that someone voiced this, the ambassador started to see that there can be some gains here. If they decided to do so and Iratus let them build one of such facilities it would also require to station justicar forces here and since justicars were paramilitary forces it could create precedent to have their own police and maybe later military forces on ground and it would greatly help in their plan to integrate Iratus inside Asari republic. The gears were turning and newer crazy ideas were born inside ambassador's mind while smile started to creep in to her face.

"If you decided to accept Morinth's asylum request and let her stay locked on your world. Asari republic would like to build Ardat-Yakshi monastery to house her. All building and operation cost would be completely covered by my government and since you lack proper understanding of normal construction practice we will also share this technology with you for free. Normally we don't do such things with races that still didn't signed Citadel laws, but we are making exception here. The number of asari immigrating to your world is still climbing and not going to stop any time soon and as you noted several times: we are uncultured savages that like to throw biotics anywhere and your paper house are not designed to stop them. It would be great benefit for all of us if you decided to accept such offer." The ambassador was singing and preaching bright future for everyone and this speech left both Morinth and Samara open mouthed since neither expected such outcome and looks like neither iratus too.

"I will present your proposal to queen, and it is her to decide to accept or refuse it. Until them those two shall stay locked and wait for queen's word." Spark announced her judgment and then both Samara and Morinth were led back to their cells.

"There is another matter that I would like to address. Tela Vasir. You took her with these two, but she wasn't here. Where is she?" T'liepa asked after she was left alone with Spark.

"Miss Vasir is currently recovering from her first night and was too exhausted to participate. Her feeble mind was overwhelmed by all that pleasure and inducted madness after it was interrupted. Looks like it's natural for your species to become extremely aggressive if someone interrupted their joy moment. Since this is her first time we will let her out after she fully recovered." Miss Spark announced.

o0o0o0o

"Can I persuade you to stay put instead of wrecking chaos everywhere?" T'liepa asked Samara while standing at her cell doors, well it wasn't entirely doors and more like transparent web that was popular in palace and other government facilities.

"You know my code. One day! After that I have to resume my duties even if that means I have to tear this place down. which I must say will be cake walk since iratus has no idea how to properly build anything." Samara replied while sitting in her meditation pose.

"Your reckless behavior almost ruined all hard work I was doing here. You have been briefed about it and agreed to limit your destructive potential before arriving here, Samara. Your wayward daughter presented us with rare opportunity that is just too good to pass and you wrecking shit will be huge dampener! Work with me!" Ambassador tried to reason with justicar.

"The code is clear! I can give you one day. You better use it to max before I need to enforce it." Samara closed her eyes and returned back to meditation before ambassador left her cell.

 _"_ _Why does of all justicars she had to deal with the least cooperative one?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, wake up, you sons of the bitches we have stuff to do and things to kill!" Scarred batarian entered the room and started to kick all his henchmen that were lying on floor passed from too much booze.

"Five more minutes, mom!" Someone growled in the distance and soon after that had bottle flying in his direction before it hit its head.

"Wake up now or I would shovel your mom down your arse and pull the trigger there!"

"You ruin all the fun boss! I had such cute asari and you made her disappear!" Someone growled from other side.

"Listen up you fools! We have job to do and I don't want to miss it! We managed to procure citadel patrol schedule and all gangs are preparing for the biggest raid there ever will be. It's about time you moved those old muscles for good instead of drinking booze all day and causing fights here on Omega." Batarian boss addressed his minions.

"So what do we rob this time boss? Asari, salarian, … humans?" One mean looking batarian asked his boss.

"Krogan!" Batarian boss answered with evil grin and enjoyed how everyone in the room instantly become silent some even were gasping while others were so open mouthed that you could fit entire hanar inside them.

"Krogan?"

"Isn't that a bit extreme boss?"

"We couldn't even get near Tuchanca with how deep it is in council space and you want us to raid them. How much krogan had they paid you so that they could enjoy hunting us, boss?" Those and similar shouts were heard around while everyone were trying to find the reason why it was bad to invade krogran homewold.

"Yes, krogan! But those krogans are better looking and all asari are going mad about them." Batarian boss extended his omnitool and projected image of their new target.

"That's no krogan! It's those new guys, … ira-whatever stupid name they have."

"You are right. This is iratus and we are going to have so much fun on their world. They are the ultimate pacifist and don't even have neither standing army or navy. Krogan's ass they don't even have any weapons and their police force was only recently created mostly to separate angry asari when both blue bitches wanted same ass for themselves. It would be like walk in weapon store. Lots of goodies and all available for you to take." Wicked smiles appeared on everyone faces. It was long time since they had any fun and with terminus being extra mad no one wanted to try their luck and disappear like those unlucky sons of the bitches that dared to leave safety of Omega or any other major space stations and were never seen again and not even debris was found. So instead anyone that had half brain that weren't shoot out during some lucky or unlucky, all depends on how you would look at it, accident were holing up and drinking booze while waiting for the things to settle down and get back to normal craziness level in terminus systems and as always it would be, drunken bastards liked to fight each other and cause lots of damage before security forces apprehended or outright blasted them from space station. But now, … now the things were about to change. The gangs were mobilizing and preparing for the greatest hunt in entire age. Plans were being drafted and gun polished. New hunting grounds were calling them and no one wanted to miss its chance to something other than drinking all day or causing riots in Omega's bars and other watering holes. It was time to prove that they still got balls and that they still haven't melted from too frequent sitting and drinking booze all day.

"Here is the plan! There will be several groups and several separate designed targets with any opportunity target that may appear on the fly that we plan to hit. Most of the fun will be on Ilium and whatever shit hole humans name their planet… Elysium plus dozens smaller distraction type targets nearby to make sure guarding fleets will be busy chasing Vorchas in hell while major groups will be packing goods. We will be part of distraction team and hit Iratus homeworld, but since those fools don't have anything worth fighting, it will be like packing duty: grab azure and put it into cage. At worst you will have an azure throwing singularity or two at you. Nothing you can't deal with if you are not a pyak! There are some rumors that Iratus males can be as strong as krogans, but that in my opinion is just a propaganda to discourage anyone fighting them. Just shoot them in the leg if you see them charging at you, alive slaves with one leg are worth much more than dead ones with both."

o0o0o0o

 _"_ _STG report. Top secret! I can hear hanar singing! 2000 azures dance to the sound. Party hard. Party hard!"_

Operative Rentola read from his omnitool while walking corridors of Turian dreadnought "make your moma proud" leading to command center and was wondering if it was bug in his translation software or did turians actually named their ship such strange name. It was nice distraction to the things that will soon happen and while he was sure everything will be ok or as ok as it can be when facing such enemy, he didn't want to preoccupy his thoughts with it right now.

"Admiral Vicgus, it has begun!" Rentola addressed turian admiral when he entered command center and handled him his report.

"Well it's about time! I got tired of entertaining azures here!" Admiral Vicgus replied after taking report. He was running war games simulating possible terminus incursion into citadel space for entire week already with asari reporter crew to highlight how well trained and disciplined turians are. His battle fleet was consisting of six hundreds cruisers and frigates each and with three dreadnoughts that acted as command ships for three sub fleets. It was an odd fleet for sure with the number of frigates being same as cruisers. Normal fleets would have at at least three frigates for one cruiser with some races having up to dozen frigates for one cruiser since they were cheapest thing to build and maintain unless you were salarian then it could cost same as heavy cruiser or even dreadnought with how much of newest and most advanced technology was crammed inside them. Some even thought that each frigate was custom made for special unknown task, but salarian never confirmed any of such rumors.

"What?! Are you sure this report is correct?" Admiral Vicgus was a bit surprised after reading it and couldn't believe it.

"Afraid you can't handle it, Admiral?" Operative Rentola looked at turian admiral with smug face.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just… this will be the biggest peace time engagement that has ever happened and I can't start to think just how many brave turian wouldn't return back home. If terminus scums managed to gather two thousands cruisers I can only assume that there will also be five to ten frigates or support ships at minimum. It's not a raiding fleet, but entire invasion force that could threaten Ilium or anyone up to Thessa.

Coms get me sleepers tell them to wake up, then notify Hierarchy and any nearby patrol about this dangerous situation. Make call to Ilium or any nearby colony too. They need to prepare for the worst for it would happen. Set course to rendezvous point xray. Battle station!" Admiral Vicgus started to bark the orders and everything turned into organized chaos.

"Sir, a sleeper fleet reports waking and powering up. ETA 5 hours to meet up." Coms officer reported. Sleeper fleet was one huge fleet made entirely out of frigates that was drifting in interstellar space near the system where war games were being held while running cold with all systems turned down or at minimal settings to hide their presence from any unneeded eyes or ear. The crews of two thousand frigates were in deep sleep mode with only skeleton crew to watch over them. Some surviving turians would later tell that it was colder in their ships that in vochas ass or that krogan could freeze its quad so bad that it could fix its genophage problem.

"So what's today's scenario?" Asari reporter asked ships XO that graciously accepted order to be tour guide for reporter team before war games started not knowing that the situation has changed.

"Mam please return to your quarters we are responding to actual combat situation that is developing right now! I can't guarantee yours and your team's safety." Turian replied to asari standing before him with hovering camera drone nearby.

"Finally some real action! So when does the fireworks start? I mean the exploding consoles, fires, crew members wailing in pain because half of their face were burned if not outright dying; I mean the good stuff our viewers want to watch?" Asari was too much enjoying all this madness and ignored all pleas to leave command center and instead found nice place to stand so that she wouldn't be hindrance to ship's crew. If this wasn't just another combat drill, but actual combat situation it could be prime show material and her was down for it.

o0o0o0o

The pirates and raiders gathered into one huge fleet and started to pour into Citadel border system. Strength in units was always good strategy and it would require equal force to counter it. Any less and the defence response team not only will be crushed, but open the way for pirates to hit other targets deeper inside their space. At same time it took considerable amount of time to gather required amount of forces to actually challenge the pirates and drive them out and that was. That was always pirate strategy. The bigger their fleet was the more time they had on ground to pack the goods and get away from it. But gathering of forces comes both ways since both pirate raiders and citadel had their own spies and would notify if any huge fleet deployment would happen, but when the terminus was extra mad lately most of pirates were holed up in Omega that was extra crowded for decade already, but not today. Today all that huge fleet decided to move out making quite a show for everyone staying nearby. For the first time in long time Omega was empty when all its filth left to new provided hunting ground.

Illum didn't stand the chance when the combined pirate raider fleet entered Tasale system and flattened Illum defense force like a fly, then after short orbital bombardment to clear landing sites of any unneeded resistance hundreds of transports descended to claim their bounty. At same pirate raider fleet started to split up into smaller groups all moving to their designated targets.

Somewhere in Elysium suburbs sergeant Shepard was sleeping completely wasted after long night of partying and celebrating his shore leave.


End file.
